You Found Me
by MidnightJade
Summary: Goku runs off with Vegeta and leaves poor Chi-Chi all alone..... then steps in Piccolo!!!
1. what the

**You've Found Me**

**Disclaimer: I will only ever own dbz in my dreams other than that they don't belong to me and I have no rights over them.  I just like making stuff up J  My muses won't leave me alone. **

**What's going on:  Ok well here it is in a nut shell. Goku's leaving with Vegi and Chi-Chi is left alone and lost.  OOHHHH what will happen???? **

**Rating: PG13 ((for now))**

**Parings: A little of Goku and Vegeta but will mostly focus on Chi-Chi and Piccolo. **

**You've Found Me**

The house was quite, you would have thought that there was no one inside.  It was the perfect picture of tranquility, except for the four adults sitting in the living room.  One, his back straight as a rod unmoving, kept his eyes firmly on the other two sitting in front of him.  The man sitting next to him kept his eyes averted too scarred to look at the woman straight ahead.  

            "Vegeta, please can we go now?"  Before he could get an answer, Chi-Chi stood up with her hands on her hips. "NO!  You can not go!" 

"How dare you!  Shut up you harpy!" 

 "You shut up Vegeta!  She has every right."  Bulma, for her part, was now calm and controlled.  She sat in her chair listening to the story that Goku and Vegeta and just spilled out never once interrupting. 

            ((Flashback))

            Goku was ringing his hands over and over again.  Chi-Chi had never seen him so nervous.  "Goku, honey, what's wrong?"  Goku jumped at suddenly hearing his wife's voice.  "Did-did you call them?"

            "Yes, but I don't know why you wanted them over here so quickly?"  Chi-Chi was slowly starting to loose her patients and it was showing in her voice.  Shortly after there was a knock at the door.  By this time Goku was barley controlling himself.  He just wanted to get this over with.  Whatever this was. 

            Chi-Chi hesitated to get the door, giving all of her attention to her husband.  Another knock sounded and broke Chi-Chi's concentration enough to answer the door. 

            "Hello Bulma, Vegeta.  Please come in."  The two followed Chi-Chi into the living room where they saw Goku slowing rising to his feet to great his guest.  "h-hi Bulma."

            "Hi Goku."  Bulma stared at him cautiously trying to figure out what was wrong with her best friend.  She moved to a chair that was next to Goku revealing the man that was standing behind her.  The two stared at each other temporarily forgetting anything and everything around them.  "Vegeta."  "Kakarotto."  

            Chi-Chi saw the look in her husband's eyes.  There was so much sadness, confusion and a glint of something else.  She saw the same with Vegeta.  She new nothing was going to happen until she said something.  So, Chi-Chi cleared her throat, breaking the two warrior's eye lock. 

            Vegeta stared at Chi-Chi before taking his seat.  Goku slowly joined Vegeta on the couch very close and very surprisingly. 

            "Well why did you want to speak to us Goku?"  Bulma had her suspicions, but she never really knew for sure what the exact relationship between her husband and her best friend was.  Though today she had a feeling she was going to find out.  She was prepared for anything.

            "Yes Goku what is it and why are you so nervous?  What did this monster do know?"

            Chi-Chi startled at the look she received from Goku, as though she just said the most horrid thing imaginable. What was going on?

            "NEVER say that again Chi-Chi!  Vegeta is not a monster!"  Goku realized he over reacted as soon as those words came out of his mouth but how dare she talk about Vegeta that way?  Hadn't he changed, hasn't he atoned for everything that he has done in the past?  For heavens sake he lost track of all the times Vegeta helped him and the others save the world.  And here she is calling him a monster when she should really look in the mirror and say those words.

            "Wha… Goku?"  Chi-Chi was at a lost for words.  Goku never raised his voice at her before.  What the hell was going on?  Goku had his head hanged low almost as if he was trying to avoid what was going to happen.  

            "Goku what is it?  WHY THE HELL are you acting this WAY?!"  She had enough she didn't care what the answer was as long as somebody gave her one.

            The room grew very silent after that.  It was though as if a word was uttered the world would crack. 

            "AAARRRGGGHHH!  I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"  Vegeta shot up to his feet and fixed his wife and the harpy passing as Goku's mate a glare that could have burned hell. His control was barely contained. They could see his muscles shaking; the outward signs of his notable anger begging to be released.  

            "Vegeta, no, please." 

            "No Kakarrot!  This has gone on long enough!  We agreed to tell them both today and I am tired of waiting.  It is now or never.  Either you tell them or I will Kakarrot." 

Vegeta ignored the confused and angry looks from the two women in the room.  His gaze was only on Goku, silently telling him to do something before he does.  

            "Tell us what!?!  Goku, tell us what?" Chi-Chi was sitting down again to shocked at what was going on to stand any longer.  

            Again silence took over the house but only for a short while.  Goku clenched his fist once and then again summing all his courage for what he had to say.

            "Chi-Chi, Bulma I don't even know where to begin. I…"

            "How about the truth Goku, just tell us already. It will go a lot faster if you did?"  Bulma wanted answers to the questions and speculations in her mind though now after all of this drama she was pretty sure she knew what it was. 

            "Ok ok, well here goes.  Chi-Chi I love you I do but you aren't my soul mate Vegeta is.  I'm sorry, but I love him and need him."  It was barely whispered but she heard everything even her heart breaking.  //this can't be happening, no please kami no// 

            Bulma broke out laughing. She knew it; she knew that those two where together or damn near getting there.  It was only a matter of time.  

            "What the HELL is wrong with you woman?  Why are YOU laughing?"  Vegeta was expecting anger, shock, sadness anything but laughter.  Had she finally lost it?  How strange. 

            "Are you kidding me?  There is nothing wrong with me you idiot."

            "Huh.."  He knew it wasn't the most elegant response but it was the only one that would come out at that time.

            "I knew it!  I knew you two where eventually going to do this.  I mean come on it doesn't take a genius, which of course I am, to figure it out.  With all the time you two where spending together and all that pent up energy you two where harboring it was eventually going to blow up in you faces and you would either be dead or in bed."  Again, Bulma broke out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

            "Well I'm glad you're not truly broken up about this woman."  He couldn't help it even though he loved Kakarrot and would never leave his side, he couldn't help feel a little hurt that Bulma was finding this to be humorous.  After a while though he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at his mate, who had tears in his eyes. Vegeta let out a sigh and turned his attention to the woman sitting in front of Kakarrot.  She too had tears in her eyes that where spilling out from the corners and down her face. //now what//

            Eventually the house grew still again. Even Bulma stopped laughing as a strange aura engulfed the room.

            "Come Kakarrot it is time to go."

            Goku shook his head in acknowledgment and stood to follow Vegeta to the door.  Chi-Chi found the strength to stand and reach out to her husband grabbing him by the arm.

            "No, Goku, please don't do this to us, to me.  You can't leave us. What are we going to do without you?  How are we going to get by?  I love you Goku please don't leave me!"  The tears where uncontrollable now, she was gasping for every breath as she fell to her knees still hanging on to Goku's arm. 

            Goku's eyes where shut tight his head was thrown back in an effort to control his emotions.  He slowly kneeled next to his wife and lifted her chin with his free hand. 

            "Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi look at me.  Please Chi-Chi."  She finally opened her stained eyes to stare at a pair of equal pain.  "Please try to understand."

            "Understand?  Understand what Goku." 

            "Understand that you will always have a place in my heart but my place is with my prince; my mate.  I never ever intended to hurt you Chi-Chi and that is something that I'm always going to regret doing, but I will not regret my decision now.  I'm sorry."

            Goku disentangled Chi-Chi's arm from his and slowly turn around to leave.  Bulma didn't have a smile on her face now as she witnessed her best friend breaking her only female friend's heart.  She never saw Chi-Chi so broken and so alone.  Bulma went to her and placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder to give her a little support.  

            Chi-Chi heard the door open and close and her head snapped up.  Her husband was leaving. Her husband was walking out of her life to live one of his own with someone else. //no no no NO NO// She shot up to her feet and ran outside just in time to see the two strongest warriors in the universe take off together to kami knows where.

            "NOOOOOOOOO!!" 

            Off in the distance another one of Earth's strongest warriors witnessed the sad scene playing out and with his talents he also heard everything that was said.  Piccolo was never one to eavesdrop but how could he ignore what had just happened.  He couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Chi-Chi but understood Goku's decision.

            His young protégée picked that time to land next to him staring off in the direction of his house.  "Piccolo what's going on?"

 "Gohan, I think you need to go see to you mother right now, she needs you."

Well that's it for now.  Whatcha think?  Hehe poor Chi-Chi.  Will this woman ever get a break?  YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. take care of her

You Found Me

Midnightjade

Ok just like before I don't own any of this except for my imagination.  

And to all those who responded to this ((bows deeply)) arigato gozamasu.  Thanks J

//   //  indicates thought well then enjoy!!! 

The young warrior already knew why he heard his mother cry out.  It was about a few months ago when he first started noticing differences in his father's behavior.  Coming home late hours of the day was one, but not as bad as missing meals and he differently couldn't miss the new scent that his father was caring around.  

            He recognized it for what it was; sex pure, raw, emotional and intense.  He knew his father was cheating on his mother but he had his doubts on who it was. 

            "Humph, guess I know now."

            "Know what Gohan?"

            "Huh oh no, nothing.  Hey wasn't that Vegeta and my Dad's ki going in that direction?"

            "Yes it was."

            //I knew it. //  "Well come on then."

            "What do you mean come on?  She is your mother."

            "Yes she is and you know how she gets.  I might need your help on this Piccolo."

            Piccolo gave him an incredulous look until he saw the determined visage on Gohan's face. "Huh.  Fine lets go."

            The two flew to where Chi-Chi was still on the ground outside of her house crying endlessly.  Gohan landed just a few feet in front of her.  He reached out to grab his mother by the shoulders to let her know that they where there, but it was too late.  Chi-Chi had already felt them coming towards her.  Her head snapped up and captured her son's eyes with her own.

            "Gohan," Her voice was so broken and tears were still falling from her eyes, "Why?  Why did he leave us Gohan?  Why did your father go?"  It hurt him to see his mother like this.  He knew she could be a little difficult at times to deal with, but she did not disserve to be dumped off like this.  He had to find out what the hell his father was thinking.  //Damn it dad!  What the hell has gotten into you? // 

            "Come on mom get up.  You can't stay out here all night" Gohan tried picking his mother off the ground but she wouldn't budge. She yanked her arm free from his grasp.

            "No Gohan!  I don't want to go anywhere!  Leave me."  Gohan let out a frustrated groan.  He wanted to get his mother out of the cold and into the house, but he also wanted to go after his father and find out what the hell was going through his head.  He then turned to his friend and mentor.  Gohan sighed heavily and pulled Piccolo away from his mother.

            "Look, Piccolo, you have to do me a favor."  .

            "What sort of favor Gohan?" Before Gohan even asked the question he already knew what was going to be asked of him.

            "I need you to somehow get her inside and try to calm her down."  Gohan turned to leave but Piccolo appeared in front of him stopping his escape.

            "Where are you going?"

            "To find my father."  He saw the concerned look on Piccolo's face and wanted to ease his concern. "Don't worry Piccolo I just want to talk to him.  To try to figure out what the hell is going on.  He has to have a good reason for doing this to her and to me.  I just want to find out the truth that's all."  Gohan let out another sigh.  He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.  He wondered if everything was going to turn out ok at the end or if this was going to be an endless cycle of needless hurting.  Either way Gohan was determined to find out.  

            "Fine do what you have to do Gohan but be careful of Vegeta, remember he is out there with your father as well and he probably won't just stand on the sidelines while you and your father talk."

            //More like he'll try to kill me if I try to get the way, right Piccolo// 

            "Yeah yeah I know I'll be careful of him. Besides my father, no matter what's going on, won't let Vegeta do anything too drastic to me." //I hope// Piccolo seemed satisfied with the answer and stepped to the side of Gohan.  He hopped the young man knew what he was doing.  Vegeta was a force to be reckoned with on a normal day but when Vegeta was fighting to protect something or someone he was uncontrollable.  He just hopped it didn't have to go to those extremes.

            Gohan was already in flight when he turned around and looked Piccolo dead in the eyes.  

            "Promise me one thing while I'm gone!"

            "What?"

            "Watch her Piccolo.  No matter what happens, watch over her."  He could see the struggle playing in Piccolo's eyes. "Please Piccolo.  I know that it hasn't been easy between the two of you but she really is a good person. Just please all I'm asking is that you watch over her; don't let her do anything foolish."

            "Fine, grr I promise."  It was difficult enough being around this ill-tempered woman without fighting the urge to snap her neck, but his loyalty to Gohan was far stronger than any feelings he has towards her.  Besides he looked to where she was still hunched over and it didn't look like she was going to start on one of her rampages.  Gohan gave a goofy grin that could have matched his father's.

            "Thanks Piccolo!  I knew that I could count on you."

            "Just watch you back Gohan."  Gohan waved to him and shout out into the night. "And hurry back!"  //Great now what//

Piccolo walked over to where Chi-Chi was and tried to decide the best way to handle this. //I guess I should try to ask her again// 

            "Chi-Chi get up and go inside there isn't any reason why you should still be out here." No answer just more sobs but then again he wasn't exactly expecting her to just comply with his wishes.

            "Come on woman get your butt off the ground and get inside, you are going to get sick and then I'll never here the end of it." Piccolo went to reach for her when she slapped his hand violently away.

            "Get away from me you beast.  Leave me alone." Piccolo's breath was stolen away from him when Chi-Chi's eyes turned to him.  They were the coldest things he had ever seen.  They held so much hatred towards him but Piccolo knew that there had to be some in there for Goku because along with the hate there was an underlining of hurt.  Be that as if may Piccolo was getting tired of trying to be civil with her.  Now it was time to do it his way.  Letting out the frustration that was quickly building up, he let out a large roar and scooped Chi-Chi right off the ground.

            "Shut up woman!  I don't care what it is that you want.  I already said that I would take care of you and I will not be made into a liar because you choose to be a stubborn, whining little girl." He had to admit it; Chi-Chi truly was a strong fighter.  It was all he could do to keep her in his arms.

            "How dare you, you over grown green bean!  Put me down this instant!"  Chi-Chi couldn't believe what this guy was doing.  Didn't he know that she was hurting so bad inside and that she just wanted to be alone and cry her eyes out?  Was that so bad?  Couldn't anybody understand that?  Now she found herself in the arms of the last person she ever wanted near her.  Well he was running close to Vegeta in the most despicable category, but after today Piccolo didn't seem all that bad but bad enough.  She knew how much he meant to her son.  Hell he was the only man that Gohan had in his life for a long time when Goku was either dead or fighting some kind of something.  He was his tutor and it also appeared to be his friend but couldn't he see that Gohan had to concentrate more on studies and life then on martial arts.  But that was an argument that she lost several times and that's why she couldn't stand him.  Why couldn't Goku just stay home most of the times?  The thought of her now gone husband made her cry even harder making her forget that she was being carried into her home.  All she need at that time was a little comfort and for somebody to tell her that is was going to be ok; that somehow she would survive this.  

            Piccolo felt the hot tears against his neck and felt Chi-Chi's grip tighten around him. She had finally given up struggling against him and for that at least he was thankful. Maybe she wouldn't be so hard to deal with. //Yeah right thinking that Son Chi-Chi is someone easy to deal with is a dangerous mistake// Piccolo used his foot to open the door and walked into the living room where all of this had started.  From here he had no idea where to go.  Piccolo gave a small laugh as he remembered all the times he attempted to enter the house on Gohan's request only to get booted out by a screaming mother.  He turned his head slightly to ask Chi-Chi where she wanted to go.  But when he did he found himself nose to nose with a sleeping Chi-Chi so warn out from crying that she passed out.  They were so close to each other that Piccolo could feel her breath on his lips.  A warm rush came to his face as he straitened out.  Well he wasn't going to get any answers from her tonight. //GRRR now what, where the hell am I going to put her// He started looking around and found the staircase that led to, he presumed, her bedroom.  He reached the toped and scanned around trying to find her room, when he finally found it he gently placed her on the bed.  He stood there for a while just staring at her.  Ever since he had met her she had always been such a strong woman never breaking for anything.  He always thought that there wasn't anything that Chi-Chi couldn't overcome but after seeing her today and the condition that she was in he saw her in a new light.  

            //Maybe you aren't as strong as I thought you were.  Humph maybe// Piccolo turned to leave and when he got to the door he gave her one more look before returning downstairs.  //This is going to be ruff/

Well that's it for chapter two I really hope that everyone who is reading this likes it.  But I could probably use a lot of help.  How do you like where the story is going?  Well anyway thanks again to all of those willing to read and here is a summary of the next chapter. 

Gohan seeks out his father and demands an explanation for his actions. And of course Vegeta being who he is just has to butt in then all hell breaks loose and back at the Son residence Chi-Chi wakes up to a very pleasant surprise. Hee hee hee


End file.
